


A Bath in Uberwald

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Patrician & Clerk [19]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bathtubs, Cute, Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: “Are you aroused?” Vetinari asked, his voice a rumble against Drumknott’s skin.“Am I aroused? We’re in the bath together with you kissing my back, your knees pinning me by the waist, and you ask me if I’m aroused?”





	A Bath in Uberwald

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Soft and Fluffy with drumnott and vetinari?

Vetinari’s lips dragged a gentle sweep up the length of Drumknott’s spine, and Drumknott shuddered, grasping for Vetinari’s hand and interlinking their fingers, drawing it up to his mouth and kissing the back of his palm. 

“Are you aroused?” Vetinari asked, his voice a rumble against Drumknott’s skin.

“Am I aroused? We’re in the bath together with you kissing my back, your knees pinning me by the waist, and you ask me if I’m aroused?”

“Are you?”

“No, no, I’m not aroused.”

“Really?”

“ _Yes_ , Havelock, I am aroused.”

Vetinari laughed against his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around Drumknott’s waist, feeling the water shift and steam as he drew the other man closer, back against his breast. Drumknott turned his head to look up at him, smiling, his hands resting on Vetinari’s knees.

Vetinari kissed the side of Drumknott’s temple, squeezing him tightly, and he watched Drumknott’s eyes close, watched him relax and melt back against Vetinari’s chest, sinking further beneath the hot water, and he reached up, his fingers touching the side of Vetinari’s chin.

There was a knock at the bedchamber door.

“We’re having dinner soon,” came Margolotta’s voice. “Are you  _still_  in the bath?”

“Go away,” Vetinari said. 

“Go  _avay_ , he says!” Margolotta said, faux-indignant and muffled by the door. “How is that for international relations?”

“We’ll be down in twenty minutes, my lady,” Drumknott called.

“Oh, be nice to your Patrician, Mr Drumknott,” Margolotta called back. “I vill see you in thirty!”

Vetinari watched the colour bloom in Drumknott’s cheeks as he let his hands creep down to massage Drumknott’s thighs, delighting in the blush at it formed. “Oh,  _thirty minutes_ , my dear Mr Drumknott,” he purred. “Whatever shall we do for all that time?”

Drumknott laughed. No, he didn’t laugh: he giggled. The sound crept out from between his teeth as he smiled, and it was beautiful,  _beautiful_ : Vetinari felt the warmth burn in his chest, and leaned down to kiss the younger man on the nose, delighting when it drew more laughter from his bared throat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up [on Dreamwidth](https://dictionarywrites.dreamwidth.org/2287.html). You can send requests [on Tumblr](http://patricianandclerk.tumblr.com/ask), too. Requests always open.


End file.
